VAMPIRE
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Klaus is not death and he makes prove of it changing Bonnie into a vampire leaving Damon to take care of her. What happens when the Fell church Saviours Team gets kidnapped by some weird blond vampire. What happens with Bonnie being a vampire? Elena and Maredith deciding what to do with her? A curse to break? Why is Sage there?
1. Don't drink with strangers

**Pairing: **Bonnie and Damon** (BAMON)**

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Disclaimer****: **Everything about The Vampire Diaries is from L. J. Smith and this new author (even if he is a Delena Sick) not mine. The song Bonnie sing is Nothing Left To Lose by The Pretty Reckless. I love that band and I'm recommending to all of you to listen all the song they have.

**Notes: **1 - I am from Spain and I'm just learning English so now you know why I have so many mistakes. 2 - There are pictures of descriptions I make in this story on my profile. So just go there and you'll find them.

I hope you like the story.

And please review. Feedback is the best thing on FanFiction**.**

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sad and upset, witch make her be even more upset because she didn't like to be sad for a stupid reason. Elena. <em>All is about her.<em> Every new person who gets Fells Church is interested in Elena: Stefan, the nasty foxes, the original vampire, the vampire bitch who changed Stefan and Damon (even if she only wanted to kill Elena), the guardians, Matt, even Damon Salvatore fell for her.

_Damon_.

That is why Bonnie was upset. She was tired to love someone who could not see her. Damon only could see Elena, her _princess_. Ha! Princess. A princess should not be able to hurt so many persons. Even her friends. She just see what she want: perfect boyfriend, perfect lover, perfect family, perfect relationship... but she can not see how much are hurt her friends. One feel destroyed because Klaus changed her into a kind of half vampire and changed and kidnapped her twin brother. And the other is alone.

Bonnie is alone. She have no one by her side. Her sister is always working. Her father can not know anything about what is going on in the city and her mother do not want to know nothing of all this unnatural things. She is alone in the word.

So, being in her best mental state she decides to go to a bar.

Bad move.

She was wearing jeans, a shirt with a leather jacket and sneakers. Comfortable for the night. She went inside the first bar she saw to take a drink. Vermouth is her favourite.

"Barman! Vermouth!" She _asks_. She drinks the cup in less of five seconds and all her body starts to feel different. Taking a look to the bar she sees the ten persons in the room: a blond (almost white) men talking to a brunette girl, a old man looking at her, the barman, herself, a black haired guy in a far table, a brunette girl looking for some man and a couple kissing a lot on the other side of the room.

"Bah, there is not a interesting person in this room" Bonnie tells to the barman "Not offence dude, you're not a option. You can't drink" Bonnie's expression make smile to the barman. After another drink she starts to listen to the music, The Pretty Reckless is on the radio. "What a beautiful surprise! I love this band! _Everything that I was, everything that I become_" Bonnie sings.

"You sing amazing" a man tells her. He is sitting next to her.

"Hey you. When did you sit there?" Bonnie ask to the blond man with a _angry_ expression to seem funny.

"Just when you were telling to the barman that there's no a interesting person here, so I came to show you that is not true. Can I pay for a cup for you?"

Bonnie look to the guy. She have seen him before but she can not remember because she is too drunk. Bonnie thinks about it: _does drink with someone means something?_ For some people it does, they take it as an invitation to have something with a girl.

"Just a drink" the man says. "We won't move from here"

Bonnie look at the red cup the barman just give her.

"OK" she answer taking all the cup in one time.

"Another?" asks the barman.

"Yes!" the read haired girl and the blond-withe man say at the same time.

They started to talk about silly things and the dark topic of the vampires got out. "They can be so hot, you know" said Bonnie "ABSOLUBLY hot".

"You're talking like you know some vampire" said the man.

Bonnie took a breath before say anything else. "No. They are not real! But I know they would be hot because of the books and the film I have read or seen" she explained to that new friend.

"And I thought you could't lie. You are a good liar Bonnie McCullough"

Then Bonnie froze. _Have I seen him before? Where?_ But all the cups she drunk did not let her to think well.

The man laughed. "You drunk to much, but do not worry. I'm going to help you to find who am I. I tried to kill your friends and the guy you are in love with. You friend kill me (well at least she think she did) and you wanted me death too. So, now do you know who I am?" Bonnie needed some second to think about all he said and she really disliked the only possible answer. Only one short name.

"Klaus" now Bonnie was scared. Some effects of the alcohol were going off her system because of this crazy situation. She could think better but there was something different in her body. Familiar but different.

"Miss McCullough, I had a better opinion about you with the last night we saw. You were brave enough to front me when I wanted to kill your friend Stefan. And tonight I follow you to find a weak and stupid teenager complying about guys, about the way your supposed best friend for ever is being selfish and how unfair is life. I'm really disappointed" Klaus had his cup on his hand. Bonnie wondered if he had been drinking with her or just pretending.

"Why are you staying here with me if I'm a weak and stupid teenager?" asked miss McCullough in a brave rush in her attitude.

Klaus smiled. "Because I have plans for you. You'll love my idea, or if you do not you can't choose. There's just one way out for today" explained Klaus. _God, his smile is sicking me_ though Bonnie.

"Tell me" Bonnie rolled her eyes to seem brave. _Is not a good idea to seem scared now._

"You're sad because your life is like a shit and the guy you like don't care about you so I am here to fix it. I'm turning you into a vampire. It's an amazing idea right? You can't do anything against it. You know why? You already have vampire blood in your system. You have been drinking some all the night without even notice it. Blood fool you system just like alcohol does"

_Klaus want to change me in to a vampire. Klaus, the original vampire want to change me in to a vampire. A vampire. Vampire. _Bonnie did not know what to think. Be a vampire for the rest of a eternity is a long time if you are immortal.

_Don't be silly, Damon is a vampire! Now you would be with him for ever. You can be better than Elena. Even your grandma knew that you would be young and beautiful in your coffin. A vampire! Vampires don't grow up. Young and beautiful forever. Always and forever._ Bonnie's inside voice was telling her how amazing would be to be a vampire, but at the same time she did not wanted to leave her family, Dalcrest, her friends, a future family and a human life. She had to live first.

"Sorry, but I don't want to leave my live yet. I have to live first" it was difficult to look at Klaus eyes but she had to because to seem weak would be her death at the moment. Klaus laughed at the begging but in a few seconds he stooped. His plans were to have Bonnie in his side to break the Fell Church Team before show up and kill them.

"I'M sorry dear, but you do not have choice. I was just telling you the plan, just telling you that you are going to be a vampire. You should be pleased because and original is changing you. You can't imagine how many power it gives you and even more with the years. This two brothers... your friends, were changed by a weak vampire compared with me. I'm older and stronger. Better than Katherine. Much better" Klaus face looked exideted, his plan was going perfect.

_Jerk_, though Bonnie.

"Love, let's not forget that I can read minds"

Bonnie shouted up. Better not to upset a vampire.

Klaus smiled. "Let's put a clock to your human life. Ten minutes, starting right now. What do you want to do with the last moments of your human live?" Klaus question made Bonnie wonder what she would do in the last moment.

_Shit, I should had have think about this before. What should I do now?_ Bonnie stared to freak out like a bird who can not move out of his cage. Klaus keep looking at the red haired girl of his plan. He even felt a bit, just a little bit, petty of her. To small to be in that big world. Being a vampire is going to help to do what she wants. _Why not to help her a little with her last moments?_

"You may want to call your father to say goodbye, call Damon to say him you love him as human and that you are going to be with him soon. Maybe to call Elena or Meredith"

Bonnie had to admit that Klaus's ideas were good.

She ran to take her phone. The first call was to her house: to say goodbye to her family. Nobody took the phone, it was to late her family was sleeping. The second was to Meredith, she would know what to do, even if she was a vampire hunter, but she wasn't at home that's what her mother told Bonnie. The last call, in the last minute, was to Damon. He was the person who knew more about vampire and one of the persons she can trust.

Damon didn't pick up his phone but she left a missatge: "Damon, it me. Bonnie. Someone is changing me into a vampire and I'm scared. I don't know what I should do and I don't want to die yet. I have one minute till he kills me to change me. I'm really scared. Does it hurts to die? Hurts to be a vampire? Do I need to kill? Dammit, I wish I have asked you that questions when I felt like... See soon"

Bonnie felt lonely.

She was scared.

It was time to turn in to a vampire.

"How do you want to die?" Klaus asked. He was beside her. Bonnie thought about to run but it was impossible. There was only one way out just like Klaus said.

"The one witch hurt the less" she answered.

In the next second Klaus broke her neck and she fell into the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	2. To feed or not to feed?

**VAMPIRE**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Now Klaus had to wait until she woke and then made her feed from someone in the bar. He also had someone to check. He took Bonnie's changing body to a more private zone of the bar and walked to a person who was sitting some places away from where Bonnie was. Damon had been there all the time, compelled, he had to help Bonnie when she awakes.<p>

"Damon. Look at me" said Klaus. "Bonnie McCullough is changing in to a vampire who changed don't matters. You just have to help her to stay alive. And you won't remember me. Wait here till I call you"

Almost an hour later Bonnie a woke up.

Being in transition was the most strangest thing she had ever felt. Klaus made sure that Bonnie had drink human blood at least one time to finish the transition and it worked. Klaus left just right after Bonnie drunk blood because he knew that Damon would take care of her.

When Bonnie had awaken she felt weird and hungry. There was a pieces of pizza on the table and she ate them but this food didn't changed the way she was feeling. "Sweetheart" a voice call behind her "Food don't work on us. Not anymore. I'm bringing you food" the blond man had a guy beside him. She was cute: dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a smile in his face. "I though you may like this kind of kids. Handsome and sweet. I hope you enjoy your first taste blood.

"Blood?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Feed on him. I'll help you" Klaus made a little cute on the guy's neck to let the blood out. Bonnie just needed a second you smelt the blood and jump to drink.

She bite his neck and drink.

You never forget the first time you drink blood as vampire. It gives you so much strength and a weird feeling that is all good. You can not find something bad to blood. Blood is just addictive and drives you the newborn red haired vampire the guy tasted like a powerful Asiatic food: amazing and tasty Bonnie was with a leg in her sit and the boy sitting under this red haired girl who smelted like strawberries, she looked like a goodness: beautiful and dangerous with her pale skin and dark clothes. He let her bite his neck, all the body if she wanted to.

"OK. Stop Bonnie. You are going to kill him" Bonnie let gone the body at the moment she heard the word _kill_. She wasn't a killer. She wasn't. The blond man looked at her: "Now you are a vampire. Don't forget it. A vampire. We'll meet again. I promise. Now sleep a few minutes and forget that you have seen me tonight"

And Klaus left the bar leaving Bonnie beside the guy's body with a bid mark in the neck and Damon watching his red bird sleep.

Bonnie had changed into a vampire that July. Before she got to go to Dalcrest University with her friends. Live is unfair. We all know it, but sometimes it can take you good things like new experiences, new opportunities or abilities. Be a vampire give you power, you just need to know how to use it and for that you need someone to teach you. What about a sexy vampire-friend?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. In which Bonnie is a vampire

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie"<p>

A voice was calling her

"Bonnie! Redbird!"

Bonnie always loved Damon's nickname for her. _Redbird_. It sounded really good to her. She woke up when she heard the nickname. Damon was beside her. She was over a guy with a bite on his neck, it seemed really painful. _Who did it?_ she thought looking at the blood boy, but then she felt a change in her body. Her teeth hurt.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Redbird" she headed. "I know it hurts but don't worry. Just breath. You must be hungry, we are going to get you something to eat right now" Damon said and he took her up with his arms in a princess stile. Bonnie didn't want to look around at the bar. Who knew what she had done there. Maybe there was more bodies in the floor.

Outside the bar Damon got her inside a car. "Stay here. Don't move. I'm bringing blood from the hospital. You can choose what you are going to feet on but first we have to make sure you don't kill anyone and that you finish your transition. Then we talk to the others."

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

Damon had a clear idea of the problem there.

"About who the hell had the right to turn you into a vampire? Why did that person turn you? And why I was on the bar? See? There's a lot of things to think about" he explained.

_That makes __sense_.

In a minute Damon was back with blood. He gave a blood bag to Bonnie. "Drink" he said. "You need it" - When Bonnie drunk blood for second time she wasn't as hungry as she was at the first time but she took the blood pack like if she hadn't drink for ages. Was blood that addictive to vampires? Then Bonnie understood Stefan, he had been fighting agains something she could resist even for just minute.

"How do you feel?" asked Damon.

"Not as hungry" said Bonnie.

"I wasn't talking about it"

Bonnie understood. "Well I'm a vampire now, it would be worst right?"

Damon looked at his hand where he had the empty blood pack he had took from Bonnie. He felt bad. There was a message from Bonnie on his phone, it was a moments before she was turned into a vampire when she was scared. He wasn't able to look at Bonnie's eyes without fell guilty. Why were him on the bar? He had turned the redbird into a vampire? It was a bad thing for whoever who turned her.

Damon would kill any idiot who hurt his red little bird.

It was a promise.

Damon drove Bonnie to the Boarding House in a few minutes.

"I think we should get inside. The others are waking up. Is almost the sun rice and you don't want to be outside too" Damon said looking into the sky line of them vision. It was true there was already some sun light. _Dangerous_ said a voice inside head. Bonnie made a panic face enough to mean: Damon_, run fast to home._

At the boarding house the guys were already up. Elena in the kitchen with Stefan beside her, just watching his beautiful girlfriend making coffee. _Yeah, is so fucking cool to make coffee. As is she was a freaking princess._ Bonnie always hated that side of Elena, she was always thinking that she was better than anyone and that she would take whatever she wanted.

Elena and Stefan were wearing pajamas. They just woke up to take breakfast and live the day. In pajamas was Meredith, who was walking inside the kitchen in that moment saying _Good morning_. Stefan turn to say Good morning too when he saw Damon and Bonnie in the too. Outside. With a serious face. There was something different about them and Meredith noticed that too. The only one who didn't get anything was Elena because she hadn't any magical powers.

"Hey guys" said Bonnie with a weird smile. Elena smiled and walked to Bonnie and Damon wondering why were both together that soon but Damon stooped her with a hand sign.

"We have to tell you something and I promise, you're going to be surprised"

"I'm gay" said Bonnie in a rush. Everyone, even Damon, looked her like she was crazy and Bonnie laughed. "Don't worry I'm kidding. I'm just a vampire. That's why I can't come in and I'm here waiting to be invited to come in before I burn at the sunlight in a minute" Bonnie showed them how she couldn't come in. Like if there was a glass there.

Now all of the persons were in shock.

Bonnie looked at Damon: "Done"

The others were looking from Bonnie to Damon.

"You are incredible!" was saying Damon when the first to react was Stefan, who looked at Bonnie looking for a vampire. IT was obvious that she just feed up.

"It wasn't just to make it easy, to break the silence, and it worked" Bonnie was talking to Damon but her eyes were in her friends. Or formal friend. Who knew. For sure Meredith was freaking out inside. Her friend. Her little Bonnie was a vampire. Something she despised. A vampire. And she was a vampire hunter. She was trained to kill vampires. Bonnie wondered what she was going to do.

"Come in Bonnie" Meredith said. "We don't want you death for a stupid thing"

Elena, the last to react, was amazed. How that Bonnie was a vampire now? Damon turned her? Why would him? To get her attention? He was crazy! He wasn't getting anything from her. Elena looked badly at Damon while all of them were walking to the salon dearing him to look at her an make some comment or expression that affirmed what she was thinking.

But she didn't get anything.

Damon's face was blank and he wasn't looking at anyone.

Miss Flowers was there cleaning when the noise made her to turn around: the kids, but there was something different. Bonnie had a different aura. _Is she a vampire now?_ wondered the old woman. Mister Flowers just needed a second to get one of the problems: the sunlight. She closed the curtains to protect the sweet Bonnie. Bonnie smiled to her when she saw that Miss Flowers was still good to her. _At least I know that someone doesn't hate me _she though.

"Now" started Stefan. "Tell us what the hell is going on"

"Easy: Bonnie is a vampire now" answered Damon. "I was in a bar when I found her sleeping above a guy with a bite on his neck. He wasn't death, don't worry" he told to Bonnie whose pose got tense at the comment. "I think there was someone else, a vampire, who turned Bonnie into a vampire and erase my memories because I can't remember anything. And that's weird because I'm a vampire. And she is now a vampire too. She should remember"

"You don't remember anything Bonnie?" asked Stefan. "Maybe Damon can't but you have to remember something. A vampire can't be compelled to forget and it's difficult to turn someone without contact. Who turned you?"

"And How? Why?" Meredith was worried about what would be outside for them.

"Obviously Damon did it" interrupted Elena. "Who else would? And he had it easy to come near Bonnie to turn her"

"Why would I need to turn her? Tell me Elena, our intelligent girl who is the only regular human here" Damon was getting upset. No one, even Elena, couldn't blame Damon for something like this without any prove. He would never hurt his bird. "Why would I do it? Pray, tell me"

"Because you're trying to get my attention!" screamed Elena. "You're jealous because I'm with Stefan"

Bonnie wanted to stay out of the argument but when Elena talked she just showed how her mind worker. Her. Always her. Is the only thing you can't hope from Elena. She only thinks about herself, for her she is most important things in the world. She always had to be the reason to do anything round the zone. Bonnie was tired of her.

"Is always about you right? Every fucking guy in town has to want you, have to want to get into your bed and not the others. Just you. Another's options like me, Meredith, Caroline and the other girls are noting compared to the _fabulous_ Elena Gilbert. And mark my sarcasm in 'fabulous' because as Damon said you are the only average human in the house. It's pretty selfish for your part to think that you are the centre of the world. Damon was there and he help me when nobody did, end of the story"

Bonnie was always kind and funny but some people knew that she always felt a lot and she was spontaneous. In nothing she can grow up. Really big.

Now Elena had her eyes opened as globes.

Did Bonnie McCullough just called her a bitch? Selfish? Amazed is a little word.

"Maybe is it you the one who got it wrong" said Elena. "You just see what you want. Like always. You have a very romantic way to see things in these situations. Only beautiful ideas come to you head. Your love for Damon is blinding you!"

"No, your big ego blinds me!"

Bonnie was facing Elena.

Getting more and more upsate.

"Bonnie" called Damon "Redbird, take it down. You don't want to hurt Elena"

"OK. Shut up. Both of you" said Meredith.

"Elena, sweetheart, Bonnie is on a extreme situation. Right now every feeling is too large for her. All is bigger and complicated. If she gets too upset she can try to hurt you and she doesn't wants to. We don't want both of you fighting.

Damon was still with Bonnie giving her commands whispering "Breath deep" he was saying. "It will help you. I'm sure you know about it, vampire feel more than humans. What makes us weak in some way" Ever one shut up and looks at Damon. He was saying bad things about vampires, that they have weakness. Damon who loved to be vampire.

Twenty minutes later, after some arguments, the group decided to focus on tracking the zone looking for any weird mark that some vampire had been there to find the one who turned Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Out side the town was Klaus.<p>

He was talking to someone by phone.

"Yeah, she is a vampire now. My plan is going well. It's your turn. You have to hurt them deep until they get apart but don't hurt them to much. No death yet. None tries to kill me and live without worries the rest of their lives. I hope you have fun with your new toys. You deserve them for bring me to live, dear sister. Klaus had his fury and his sister her wish to have fun. And for her the most exiting thing was to hurt people.

It was really fun.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Don't burn in the sunlight

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile and at the end of the chapter: she is not Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie was running round the house. She was running form someone. But the weird thing is that she wasn't scared. A laugh rang in her head. It was her laugh. Running dawn the stair was easier now. She didn't sense it when she first woke up last ninth at the bar but now all the physical moves were way easier that when she was a weak human. <em>

_She was still running when she opened the principal door of the Boarding House but her laughs changed to screams at the second the sun touched her skin. It burned. And it was very painful._

_Luckily was out of the sun in a second._

_"I would go into the sun for now, redbird. As you saw it burn us. Lucky you that you are a baby vampire. It takes more time to actually burn" Damon voice was talking while she had her eyes closed waiting for the pain to leave. Waiting her body to be healed._

_"Then give me a ring like yours to protect me from the sun" she complained._

_"We'll get you one. But I was thinking more for a necklace for you" _

_Bonnie thought about the idea._

_IT could be different._

_"Good. When will I have that necklace then?"_

_"Soon" he said. "Then I'll take you for a walk outside"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly she woke up in her room of the Boarding House. But she wasn't alone in her bed.<p>

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Damon snorted.

Bonnie didn't move to hide how awkward was that for her.

"I though you would be bored alone at night in your bed so I came for a visit. But you were fast sleep and I didn't feel like going back to my own room so I staid and let you drool above my shirt"

"I DON'T DROOL!" cried Bonnie sitting up on the bed.

But Damon was laughing now.

"So you are my pillow from now on?" asked Bonnie teasing Damon. "Mister Pillow" she called.

"No sweetheart. I'm no one's pillow. But anyway it's time to get up"

Bonnie checked her clock that marked 9AM. She had to get a necklace or something to protect her from the sun and then go to her house to take some clothes and personal things to stay at Miss Flowers's for some days. She got up from her get and started to look for her trousers round the room. Meredith had some of her clothes, at least she didn't have to wear the same. She started to get naked when she turned around to stare at Damon who was looking at her very happily.

"Are you going to stay there all the day, _Sir_?"

"Yeah miss. I plan too. Why?" he went on with her joke.

"I am a lady, Damon. Not a whore you can check out every time you want. At least get out of my room when I change"

Damon was out of bed before Bonnie could even blink but he wasn't out the room. He was just beside her. Almost touching her left side as he whispered "You are not a whore Bonnie. I know that. You are a very cute lady with a very small body" he laughed as he stared to walk to the door with a human speed. That moment was way to nice to end it up so fast.

Bonnie throw him some shirt as a ball to make him know she didn't like his comment.

Probably the part describing her as a small lady.

"Get out of my room Mister Pillow" she commanded.

Just when Damon opened the door he found Stefan right there.

"Miss Flowers is ready to put the spell in the necklace"

Damon turned to Bonnie with a smile. "Time to have fun, redbird"

* * *

><p>Downstairs was everyone. Waiting for them. Bonnie's yellow shirt was the brightest spot in all the room. She was watching how Stefan and Damon were trying to add the lapiz lazuli charmed stone to a necklace. They were trying hard, Bonnie had to admit. But if one of them didn't take his hands of they weren't going anywhere. Four hands working together in something that small wasn't a good idea.<p>

After a fight the necklace was done and Bonnie and Damon went for the promised walk in the forest.

"How are you feeling?" asked Damon after a moment of silence.

Bonnie was having problems to answer. she felt different in some ways but normal in another. While she wasn't hungry anymore the idea of a burger wasn't that funny now, she wanted to keep her life like it was, yeah maybe she was feeling more sad about how she wasn't human anymore and that she wasn't going to have sons or daughters but apart from that big feeling (probably amplified by her brand new vampire side) she felt normal. Or almost normal.

"I'm fine" she said. "It's weird that I'm a vampire but I don't think is a big thing. You like it pretty much, to be an evil bloodsucker" she joked.

Damon laughed with Bonnie for a while.

But then like in a bad Hollywood film the air changed making Bonnie's hair, the part that weren't on her braid, move behind her shoulder. The air carried a sweet smell that Bonnie didn't recognized at first but Damon did. It was blood. Human blood, much sweeter than any animal in the forest. Even more sweet for a newborn vampire like Bonnie. A vampire who hadn't ate since the day before.

When Damon tried to tell Bonnie not to move or breath it was late. Bonnie was already running to where the smell of that blood came from. And Bonnie did find where the blood was.

Besides a blood woman.

She was a tall, pale vampire with a long blond hair.

And the blooded body dawn to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CORRECTED<span>**


	5. Debora

****Notes: ****

Remember the pictures on my profile

& I'm not in possession of The Hunger Games wither.

I just love that series very very very much.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"I was looking for you" the woman said. She emanated confidence. The way she talked, the way she moved a little bit into Bonnie's direction. And she seemed a vampire. "You don't know who am I but I know who <em>you<em> are"

"Are you going to tell me then?" asked Bonnie with her best poker-face she could made.

The woman smiled.

"I. Am. Your. Worst. Nightmare" said the blond vampire. "Debora. That's my name."

Debora.

_Debora. Is that a German name?_

Bonnie couldn't think more about it because she heard a someone coming by her side.. "Bonnie!" the voice shouted. It was Damon, he run fast and without seem tired but that's not what Bonnie was worried about. Damon looked upset. How dare someone to leave him alone, how dare a woman to leave him behind? It can sound bad, but Damon was old, very old and ages ago woman were nothing compared with mans and he had some moments when he lived in the past. He looked at Bonnie and then to Debora. Obviously she was a vampire. Does s_he want to hurt the little bird?_ he wondered.

"Damon" Debora said. "I missed you! How have you been?"

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Time ago but it was just a one-night thing and I didn't tell you I was a vampire. I'm pretty good lying. Sorry" But it was obvius that she didn't feel sorry.

"You weren't too interesting if I can't remember you" The woman seemed offended for a moment but she hidden it.

While they were talking Bonnie was getting more upset every second that happened. When she made a noise to remember them that she was ther Debora and Damon turned to her.

"Do you want to say something" Debora was a bit upset.

"Yes. I'm getting bored" Bonnie said it like it was nothing. Even if she was talking to an original vampire. "I'm bored so I'm leaving. If you want something from us. Speak now" Damon had to admits that this side of Bonnie was nice. He disliked weak girls who don't have opinion and can't talk herself. As human Bonnie was between that both sides, the weak and the strong but as vampire she seemed stronger. Fierce. His little tiger.

The suspicious Debora was looking at her. That teenager was talking to her like she was talking to a bitch in the School. _Stupid kid. Time to go on with the plan._ Debora was about to move when Bonnie turned completely to Damon. _Is so obvious that she have been changed just days ago. __She doesn't see the danger she is into_, she though.

Bonnie always had an awful temper when she wasn't in a good mood. Luckily Damon could see the danger, he was older and smarter in that way. Bonnie hitted his arm. "Hey! Listen to me! Go with her if you feel like it! This is silly. She is not even talking"

In a second Bonnie was thrown against a tree and Debora was just where Bonnie was moments ago. The tree ended up destroyed. Bonnie analyzed what happened, compared to Debora, Damon was like a turtle and she was like a damaged turtle. _How old is she?_ she wondered. Debora smiled at Damon before she jumped to Bonnie's side. Bonnie saw how Debora raised her finger to her own skin and she said: "Huh. Crazy for my friend. You don't deserve such a good man"

The original vampire staked Bonnie with something she had took from the floor and then she run.

Debora run as hell to the forest.

Bonnie followed her.

When Debora got to the boarding house the plan was going on perfectly, and the witch was getting out of the empty house. "Is the third room in the second floor, the spell is ready" said the witch while she was walking to a big truck.

_Good. _She went to Bonnie's room for curiosity. Her things were there, books, clothes, shoes, make up… but there weren't any pack of blood. _A vampire should be careful and always be ready. More when you don't like to kill. Stupid kid._

"What are you doing in my room?" yelled Bonnie in the door. Damon was behind the red haired girl watching the scene carefully. Looking for something strange: he hadn't seen anyone in the house. Usually there were a lot of people on the living room or in the kitchen but the only person there was Debora who was smiling.

"You are like the other teenagers. Always with makeup and supposed cool things: like your shirt. Why you kids need to show what you like and make free publicity to everything?" Debora took a shirt of Bonnie's bag. It was a short black shirt with a spherical gold symbol with a bird inside and that bird had an arrow in his mouth. "Here's the prove. The same sybol is in that book" she said looking at the black book in the table. _THE HUNGER GAMES_ by Suzanne Collins was one of Bonnie's favorites books.

The blond vampire bitch broke the shirt on two and Bonnie attacked her.

"Don't touch my things, WHORE!"

Damon was pushed out of the door by Debora's strong hands and she staid in the middle of the way of the door. "No one is going to use this door in some time and little kid, better you get ready for what is coming. This is not going to be easy"

Debora disapeered leaving a shoked Bonnie who tried to got out of the room but she couldn't. It was like a transparent door was there. Damon was shocked too. "What the fuck is going on?" asked both Damon and Bonnie. _Can someone tell me what is happening? _Begged Bonnie in the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**And that Damon stays real to the books.**


	6. We are coming

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes before the phone rang. Damon was calling.<p>

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Red-bird! Any new?" She wanted to kick Damon's face, really hard but she keep her mouth shut. "Oh, sorry! You can't get out your room!" Even if it was Damon, Bonnie was really upset when she heard it from him, that upset that her vampire side got out. Her vampire form got out. _Breath, Bonnie. Is Damon, he is idiot and you like him. Breath_.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"Nothing, actually. I just called to tell you that I found a friend to help you. You owe me a big one for helping you"

"Oh! You are changing my life! You know it" Bonnie said with sarcasm.

Damon didn't know that Bonnie was smiling. She appreciate that he was helping her.

Bonnie got up from her bed and walked in her room with the phone on her hand. It's been a day since she was stuck in her room at the boarding house and it was getting her crazy. She needed to be free like a bird.

"Well… tell me. Who is this friend you are talking about?" the bird asked.

Damon just said a name.

"Sage"

_Sage?_

Bonnie felt happy. Sage was a powerful vampire, polite, kind and adorable but above all: smart. There was a lot of probabilities that Bonnie, Damon and Sage together could find out a solution for the problem they were into. "Damon, Sage is really coming? Yay! Together we can get s solution! This is great! Thank you so much Damon. Will you come soon?"

"Yes. We are actually like two hours away from Fell's Church"

"Ok. I'll be right here waiting you to come back hom, honey" Bonnie joked.

She heard laughs and then Damon finished the call.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	7. Why do people need visits?

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Bonnie took a book: <em>Speak<em> by Laurie Halse Anderson and she started to read it but she had read this book before a lot of times so she closed the book. She is very bored but she doesn't feel like reading. She just need to go for a walk. And the pain in her neck that she tries to ignore doesn't help.

Bonnie sighed.

"Getting bored?" a voice asked.

Bonnie knew that it was Debora.

"Yes, and it's your fault"

"Should I remember to you that I'm not a witch? I can't do magic (apart from my vampire powers) so in theory I didn't do anything to you" Debora smiled. Bonnie looked at her like she was idiot but she didn't say a word.

_Why is she here?_

Debora sat dawn on the floor, just in front of the door of Bonnie's room.

Now Bonnie was smiling. "I'm sure you are here just for a visit right? What do you want? Money? Information? Revenge because of something that Elena did to you? Let me say that if you are here fot sex, I'm not in" A lot of people gets upset when you call them gay, but it's worst in a mind of someone who are probably like more than 4,000 years old and Bonnie, in the moment, didn't care much about hurting people's feelings.

Of course that Debora wasn't there for sex, Bonnie knew that. And she probably didn't want money either, she could compel anyone for that. So there was a big chance that she was there for revenge (against Elena probably) or maybe informmation but she coulnd't think about something she knew that could be interesting for Debora.

Vampires like Debora, and some humans, like to hurt other people, this is when they feel better.

_They_ like it when someone suffers.

_They_ are mad.

Debora didn't say a word, but the smile in her face told Bonnie that she was there to hurt her. Trying to not show how scared she was Bonnie stayed up in front of Debora with her best poker face. Since she was a vampire she used this expression a lot, it was quite sad. Then something changed: the air was sweeter.

Debora had a bottle of blood in her hand.

In a second Bonnie was in the door trying to pass out the room showing her now longer fangs and veins round her brown eyes, but obviously she couldn't cross door. The freaking spell didn't let her get the blood. And no need to say that Debora didn't have intentions to give her that beautiful red bottle. _This is how she wants to torture me?_

Deboras's smile got bigger and creeper.

"I brought you a visit" said the bitch.

And a witch walked beside the bitch.

"She is the one who put the spell in the room" Debora explained.

_Yay! My live is made!_

Debora smiled to the witch, a tan girl in her twenties. The girl was beautiful in a exotic way, like Meredith, bur she didn't seem to bad. _But if she is Debora's friend, she might be bad_. "Ok. Time to start, sweet heart. Whenever you want Amelia" Amelia looked at Bonnie without move anything in her body. She was doing a spell. _Which one?_ Bonnie didn't need the answer when she fell to the floor screaming in pain.

It was like someone is pushing a fork to your brain and then whips around. Bonnie screamed for ten minutes, then the pain stopped.

Bonnie looked at the bitches, Amelia wasn't a _friend_ that was clear_. T_hey were talking with a normal volume but her senses were fooled for the pain. For Bonnie that conversation was like another language for a minutes, but at least it made more clear and she could understand something: immortal, former psychic, red haired and Klaus.

_Klaus is dead. He is dead, I saw that happen._

_Red haired? That's must be me._

_A former psychic… I'm not a psychic anymore_, she thought with sadness.

Bonnie saw a shadow walking to her, inside the room, it was Amelia. She took a knife and she used it to cut Bonnie's hand. The white handkerchief wasn't white anymore when she started to bleed. Now it was red. The pain from the cut didn't hurt Bonnie compared to the pain of the spell that causes an aneurysm.

Damon would have been stronger. Like in the Dark Dimension.

_Damon!_

_Damon is coming! With Sage! Just an hour more I think. Just resist a little bit more Bonnie._

That night was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	8. Let the sun turn it into hell

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Damon was driving his car with Sage on the passenger sit. For Sage Damon's face was a bit too serious. It was boring. <em>This boy really needs some fun<em> though Sage. Sage was wearing a normal clothes because Damon made him. Sage was almost in shock when Damon showed up on a bar asking for help without even mention the word "_help_" and telling him what to do. "No freak clothes. We don't want to get to much attention. Who knows what's happening. We. Must. Not. Be. Seen. Until I say the opposite."

Sage laughed while he took a sip from his cup.

"You are asking for help" he said. "You should be nicer to me. Don't you?"

But of course Damon had to much pride to agree with it so he turned around and left the bar. Lucky guy, that Damon. Sage walked throw the door too. Following him. Willing to help. Lucky guy.

"I guess you are really desperate, even if you don't say so" Sage mocked.

"My brother is gone with his friends and Bonnie is locked on her room with no blood" that was the only thing that Damon said.

Five minutes later they were on the car, driving to the boarding house. When Damon called Bonnie his mood was better, he even laughed, but right after the call finished he went back to his: _I-hate-everything face_. Sage just smiled. Bonnie was locked on her room but she was taking the situation quite well. Her joke was even _funny_. Kind of.

"What a girl this Bonnie" Sage said. "She can't move from her room but she takes it with a funny way. I hate to admit that I'm impressed. Not everyday I've seen someone how is that optimist with a similar situation."

Damon laughed but it sounded like a bark. Just one sound and fast.

"She always takes this things well. Even if for someone like her is really complicated" Damon told Sage.

"Why"

"She is hyperactive, she can stay five second without make any move. She gets bored really fast so that why she is always looking at people, reading, watching everything round her or singing and this kind of things. I'm sure she is trying to destroy the wall with her head"

"I hope she doesn't hurt herself" laughed Sage.

* * *

><p>Another scream.<p>

"This girl is really noisy" smiled Amelia.

"And boring" Debora was mocking at her.

Debora looked at her. _It's true_ she thought. _We better make this funnier._

"Amelia. You know what to do."

Amelia walked for the second time in that day into that room. "The first time I needed your blood to do a spell. Now, little girl, I have to do the spell by your side" basically she was telling Bonnie that she was going to torture her. Fantastic. As if she was going to let her do it with out a fight. Bonnie got up and run to Amelia as fast as her vampire speed allowed her to, but it didn't work to well because she was rolling in the floor in pain again. Didn't they get tired it that?

Bonnie saw how Amelia walked directly to her casting a spell. Then she couldn't move despite how harder she tried. Amelia touched her necklace. The new one. The one that protected her form the sun. The one she needed to go outside. To survive. _"Oh no"_ her voice sounded really weak. Debora smiled and make an affirmative sign to Amelia. Bonnie knew that it didn't meant any good for her. If she couldn't move they probably wanted to work up something about that. And she was right. Bonnie heard how the silence was broken by the sound are the curtains running in the bar.

The sun burned her.

Literary.

She could smell the blood of her burning skin, that was practically all her skin could made up with all the pain in her head. She couldn't barely think and keep a straight thought. Amelia did found funny to see her in pain because the spell allowed her to fall to the floor screaming in pain. Bonnie kept trying to move out of the sunlight regretting to have suck a luminous room.

"Where's the fun if you can move away from the sun?" Debora laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	9. Out of hell

**Notes: **Remember the pictures on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The curtains where again they were suppose to be.<p>

Blocking the sun.

Not burning her.

Bonnie was upset. No, upset was a small word for what she was feeling. First they kidnap her friends and then she is locked on her bed room. Leaving Damon alone to find his brother and the others. And now they were torturing her. _No. Way._ Bonnie run against the opened door, surprised that the spell was not working, and stayed on the invisible and not-actually-real glass and looked to Debora's eyes "I WILL REAP YOU APART"

Debora laughed.

"How? You can't walk out of that room."

Her smile was sicking Bonnie.

Debora, of course, could't keep herself in silence.

"And even if you could, I have you on my hands"

Amelia was already out of the room because it wasn't totally safe for humans. A furious vampire was not something to be careless around. And Bonnie could be small but in her vampire form she was scary. Pretty scary actually. Bonnie's pale skin made a beautiful contrast with her red hair that seemed to burn and her lips that were showing out her longer fangs and round her golder eyes with a dark globe her veins were perfectly visible. That was the most scary part a vampire.

Their faces had always being scary to her.

Bonnie smiled showing even more her fangs when she saw the fear on Amelia's face. If she was scary maybe they would not attack her for a while. That was good. Really good. Her body was tired she could feel it and been tortured doesn't help. A little break would make her feel better. Even if it was a little change, it was very welcome.

Debora's voice showed how annoyed she was about that. "Amelia! She can't do anything to you. We just need to hurt her". Of course she wasn't affected by Bonnie, she was a vampire too and older than Bonnie. The old vampire was bored. With time Bonnie was getting use to the apin and was screaming less and less. "Maybe another spell to hurt her would be fun to entertain us"

"Waiting for something?" asked Bonnie, half joking.

Amelia looked at Bonnie and she mouthed something.

Bonnie looked round her to see if what could happen.

Nothing happened.

But then something changed. Her room was suddenly full of blood. Blood everywhere. It seemed the set of a gore film, walls all dirty with blood, furniture broken and not a lot of light. She heard a laugh and a masculine voice. She knew that voice. And the voice talked: "Are you hungry sweetheart? Do you need anything?" Her throat was killing her form hunger. She had never been that hungry in her hole live. It was a sicking feeling she didn't like.

An hour later Debora and Amelia were watching Bonnie's skin turn grey with the lost of aliment in her body when something hit them. Then Amelia was flying through the window, dying for sure, and Debora was pushed against the wall of the corridor by a vampire. He was handsome with a dark hair and a tan skin. Afterwards Damon, the one who killed Amelia, walked inside the room and took Bonnie in his arms.

Sage walked near the door of the room where Bonnie and Damon where. That room was small and full of things. There was a lot of white with the walls, the bed blacks and almost everything. _Very famine..._

Damon took Bonnie the her bed and Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him. Damon smiled at her. She could't help but look around to see what was happening. The door looked at both of them. Like it was laughing.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked. It would have been a funny situation, like some morning before, but the question was because of the spell and Damon. "Now you are stuck here" she said and Damon stroke Bonnie's hair with a sad smile. They were in her bed. Bonnie move towards Damon. Damon let her do it. Bonnie more-or-less hugged Damon. She felt better. Not fine. But better. "So are you going to be my pillow?" she asked. Her voice was almost like a cry. She felt awful but at least she had Damon.

Sage looked the room and he left. Maybe some blood would be good for her. _Where can I find blood now? _

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up alone in her bed without Damon there with her. For a moment she wondered if she had dream about him coming to her rescue with Sage. But she heard his voice not too far from her. Just some meters. He really was in the room. With her. Bonnie couldn't help but smile hiding her face in the white pillow. She hadn't feel that good since she had been turned into a vampire. She was even willing to forget her hunger for a while.<p>

Just to savour the moment.

"So, did you find anything?"

That was Damon.

For sure he was talking to that vampire. He came with Damon. _A friend I suppose. _

"No, no one saw anything in town"

_Ok, he has a sexy voice. That accent is amazing_, Bonnie thought. Someone laughed. She raised her head to see what was happening. Sage was looking at her, and then he winked. Bonnie blinked in surprise. Trying to understand. Did he read her mind? Edward Cullen stile? She tried not to let her exulted scream out. That was what she needed, someone able to read mind round her. Good. Bonnie decided to ignore that for everyone's benefit and got out of bed. Damon had turned to her too. Smiling when he saw her in a much better state.

"Good, it was a nice idea to made you feed more when you turned. It made you least more" he said with a proud smile. For her and for himself. Fro taking care of her.

Bonnie ignored that again, she was more interested on what they were talking when she woke up.

"Obviously it was Debora-bitch the one who kidnapped them. We have to find _her_. It shouldn't be too complicated right?" Bonnie said. She really hated that bitch. Debora was asking to be killed. She was a young vampire, but it didn't matter to her. "I've been hearing too much about her."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Nothing between Sage and Bonnie. Would you be interested in some romance for him or other character?**


	10. Finally out of hell

****Notes:**** as always, pictures on my profile.**  
><strong>

Ok, yes this is the same chapter. Almost. I've been two week **correcting** all the chapters I had so far. **Re-phrasing** uncorrected sentences, **changing** mistakes, **taking out** the long notes and bad scenes, **naming** the chapters with actual names, **correcting** typo mistakes and also **changing/adding some scenes** to make them better. I hope you like the corrected edition better!

And Well, I'm so sorry to have this story forgotten. As a reward even if it's the same chapter I re wrote it make it double long and with out the VERY MUCH long note! Better descriptions, more details and personaly, a better ending line based on Daenerys Targaryen from the show: _Game of thrones_.

**Much love**.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Stefan was laying on his<em> bed,<em> if they could call that beds. They been there hours. Nothing to do. No one to see. No food to eat. No blood to drink. Nothing. Stefan supposed that their bodies were under some spell that blocked all the biological activities being vampire or humans. He had to say that it was nice not to feel the hunger but his angst for not knowing anything about Elena was growing up. And it was worst because he didn't know where were they or why were they there.

He just kept waiting, losing the sense of the time. Waiting until something happened. Waiting till someone dared to show up. _Waiting. Is. Boring._ He was falling sleep when he heard a noise in the door.

Then someone was touching him. That hands were trying to push something. He felt it. Stefan tried to move to avoid that possibly lethal objective that the assaulter had. Suddenly he could see. It wasn't a regular assaulter, it was his brother. Damon and Sage had come inside the room where they were locked. We looked around. In the floor there were chains. Were they chained? By his side Meredith _was_ chained. Sage saw the wonder in his face. "Yes, the chains had the spell. And the witch is death. So, no chains equals to no spell and no witch to re do it for now"

In five minutes all of them were walking out of that hell of a room, getting to the streets.

"We are in Georgia" said Damon.

"How is Bonnie?"

Meredith was really worried about her little friend. Stefan could see it in her face that rarely showed to much emotions.

"She is fine. We've been locked in her room for almost five days. She was hurt because a bitch called Debora wanted to enjoy her life torturing her." he explained.

"Debora?" asked Stefan.

"I told you, a bitch. She made sure Bonnie was locked in her room and you were kidnapped"

"I am not a bitch!" a voice exclaimed. "I just have a weird ways to have fun"

Elena turned around to see a blond woman.

She had to be Debora.

_Pretty slutty, princess._

Debora.

She was smiling.

"I'm surprised that you outside the room, Damon" mocked her. "Weren't you with the little red haired vampire? What an awful boyfriend you are leaving her alone"

Elena looked at Damon asking for an explanation. _Boyfriend? Bonnie? Really? _

Damon didn't say anything for a seconds and he keep on walking.

Debora walked closer to them. All the group was really to defence themselves but the evil bitch didn't seem to want to hurt them. She was alone and seemed pretty relaxed. "Well, let me see. Here we have the brother" she pointed to Stefan. "Very cute, but weak" she made a mocking-sad face "What a pity. Then we have the princess Elena, excuse me if I don't make a reverence! I don't really like you. How does it feels when one of the boys you like stop paying you attention for a little red-haired girl that was supposed to be your friend?"

Elena just looked at her with a worried expression. "That's a lie" she said.

"Which part? The one about your feelings or about how Damon just forgot about you?"

With that Debora won over Elena. She had left her speechless. With nothing to say. She played with her. Meredith and Damon, both, took over the situation dragging each Elena and Stefan with them. Leaving Debora behind but didn't try to stop them. They didn't have time to lose. The sooner they got home the best. Meredith took mental notes about everyone when they got a good minivan for all of them.

Damon and Sage on the front directing the trip. Elena and Stefan were sitting together in the following row whispering things to each other. Meredith hopes it was sweet things as usually and not a discussion about what just had happened with Debora. Miss Flowers was looking straight at her. Smiling.

"It seems that we are the only ones with nothing to do" Miss Flowers laughed.

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, between the love-birds and the drivers we are completely forgotten here in the back"

An hours later Stefan saw how Sage drove very fast near the sign of "Welcome to Virginia".

"We have to hurry up" Damon said.

"I know. Mate breath. We are almost there"

* * *

><p>And finally they got to the Boarding House.<p>

The house seemed completely empty, but Damon knew that Bonnie was there waiting for him to come back. The group got inside the empty corridor checking that no one else was there waiting for them, except Bonnie who was upstairs. But they weren't expecting to find her room empty. No Bonnie inside waiting for Damon to come back. Just a destroyed room left behind.

Finally someone spoke.

It was Miss Flowers.

"The spell you told us about is not working anymore"

Now they could get out the room without need to worry of being stuck there... but it wasn't worth it.

No with out a bird to free from it's cage.

Stefan saw how Damon's expression changed from exulted to a furious glare as he exploited.

"WHERE IS BONNIE? WHERE IS SHE?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**OMG**

**Where is Bonnie? **I'll give you and little spoiler if you write a review! 

****_Question_: Would you be interested in some romance for other characters?****

****Is there any BIG mistake?****


End file.
